Several Ways Slade Wilson never met Nightstar
by Chaogirl
Summary: In DC elseworlds there is a character named Mar'i Greyson or Nightstar. She is the Daughter of Nightwing Dick Greyson and Starfire Kor'iander . These are several ways she never met Slade Wilson for the first time.
1. Daddy's little girl

Author's Note: So these are all short vignettes about Mar'I Greyson, or Nightstar meeting Slade Wilson, or Deathstroke the Terminator for the first time. If you're reading this I really hope you know who Deathstroke is, but Nightstar only exists in Kingdom Come, which is a DC Elseworlds comic (means it's non con). She is the adult daughter of Nightwing (Dick Greyson) and Starfire (Kor'iander). She's a vivacious girl, with a heated temper, and super powers akin to her mother.

Deathstroke the Terminator is supposedly immortal, so it makes sense that he would meet her sooner or later, since he's not going anywhere.

If you have any questions about Mar'i in the comic book, or just in general, feel free to contact me. All reviews are welcome.

Yes I am a total nerd.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

He fought til the bitter end. He fought with every ounce of his being and then some. He fought harder and tougher then Slade could have anticipated, and really, by this time, Slade thought he could anticipate everything Dick had, but today, in the end, he had a few surprises. The pool of blood on the kitchen floor was growing. Slade bent over the still body and closed Dick's startling blue (dull and lifeless) eyes for the last time.

Slade knew he would be unable to do this entirely without emotion, but still, the sheer volume of grief was really quite…. Exceptional. He had perhaps not completely considered what it would feel like to see the kid for the first time in almost 5 years only to kill him. Well, to see the man, really, at this point he had ceased being a kid years ago. Dick had been like a son to him, more then a son. He tried to keep this impersonal, just another hit, and he's good at keeping it impersonal. So why was he staggering to his knees like a weepy widower.

A sound comes from the bedroom. In retrospect Slade hadn't been entirely certain what he thought he would find, but the green eyed infant still surprised him. He should have left. The job was done, the child was not part of it, Dick's friends or family would find her soon enough. The solid green eyes left no doubt who the mother was. Slade remembers reading about Starfire's funeral only 4 months earlier.

Trembling, he picked up the baby girl, she made a noise, not quite a cry, and he lifted her to his chest with surprising tenderness. Gently he patted her back and soothed her back to sleep. What child this was to fall asleep while the blood of her father still scented his gloves sharply, to rest her sweet cheek on his armor. Was this part of her world?

Really he doesn't know why he took her with him when he left, but this time, he wasn't going to fail his daughter.


	2. Truancy

Really, Mari knew she should be at school right now. Her father would never forgive her for skipping, but she was so far ahead of the other students, and her cramps were killing her today. He had left for Gotham last night, and would remain until this evening at least, maybe even until tomorrow, but she was old enough, he sometimes left her home alone overnight now.

So she skipped, she stayed at home and curled up with a warm blanket, a good book and a hot cup of cocoa. Bored, she slipped slowly off into sleep. A little after 11am she awoke to the sound of the front door. Really though, she's not sure who panicked more, her or her Dad. Her Dad who was not alone, her dad who walked in the door with his hair a mess and his hand hooked in the waist of a man's pants. A man with white hair and an eye patch. Silently he let go of the other man and she stood up and walked out of the room without ever saying a word. This was going to be an awkward conversation later.


	3. Birthday Girl

She hadn't really wanted to come to this club, but Aviva had insisted. It was after all, Mari's 21st birthday today, Aviva said, and she had to celebrate.

So here she was at a club really much… rougher then any club she had been to before. More, libertine was perhaps the right word. Still, she was here so she might as well enjoy it. It was her birthday, Aviva was right, she had to celebrate. She couldn't even keep track of how much she had had to drink, but it was a lot, people kept buying her rounds. She tore up the dance floor like she owned it, and really tonight, she did, she was Nightwing and Starfire's child and she moved with the grace you would expect from their daughter. Even drunk.

She might not have been aware of it, but every eye in the joint was on her, especially one pale blue one.

This was also not his first choice of drinking establishment, but his contact was here, and business is business. So he ordered a scotch and sat in an unassuming corner watching the crowd of kids young enough to be his grandchildren. He really had never thought to see Grayson's girl come here, to throw back cocktails without concern, to dominate the dance floor. To move like she was 1 part predator 2 parts pure sex. Smirking to himself he stood up and headed to the dance floor. He very seldom danced, and never to this kind of music, but he could hunt, and that's what he did. He stalked his prey from across the dance floor; he moved in, he went for the kill. Taking the intoxicated girl in his arms, he took her for a spin, and a dip. Wildly old fashioned dance moves for today's day and age, but they got her attention. And with wide green eyes focused on him, he bent her over for another dip, and grazed his lips over hers.

"Someday" he growled, then righted her and slunk away from the dance floor as silently as he had arrived.


	4. Goodbye Forever

He knew he wasn't welcome here. But he knew that Dick needed him, so he went. Dick was still his boy, and he knew from experience how hard today was going to be on his boy.

Slade Wilson ignored the glares, they could hate him for being here, but no one would attack him. Not here.

So he went, and he found his boy. Dick was standing at attention, trying hard not to cry, mostly succeeding. Dick wiped a hand across his face.

"I'm sorry Dick, it should never have happened this way"

Dick didn't reply, didn't really even seem to notice him there. Slade had seen him lose many allies over the years, none of them affected him this harshly.

Finally he replied to Slade "You don't belong here"

"Let me be the judge of that"

Dick stood there stoically, and Slade stood there with him. The crowd faded in and out, well wishers and some sightseers. Everyone stopped to see Dick, everyone gave him their regards. Eventually it was just a handful of them left, Dick's closest friends, and Slade.

He walked to the casket, and Slade followed him. She looked so pretty lying there, so young. "I wish you had met her" Dick said, and then choking on his tears finally collapsed from the weight of his grief. "I wish you had seen how pretty she was, how vibrant, my Starshine"

"I hope they know what they killed, I hope they know that she was loved, and that she loved" The words were almost incoherent; choked on tears, he kept hiccing as he tried to get them out.

"I hope they know what they took from me, that they know how much they hurt me. It should have been me anyway, not my baby girl"

"I know" Slade replied "I've lost a daughter too Dick," and he didn't even try to hide the tears that come when he thinks of Rose. "but these men didn't get the chance to realize what they took. They never really had enough time to reflect on it"

And he wrapped his boy in a strong embrace and they both wept for dead little girls.


	5. The Dead Don't Talk Back

Slade liked to come here at night, when no one else was around. The things he had to say to the kid, well, he didn't really want to share his thoughts with anyone else. So it was best to just come at night, avoid Kor'iander and Drake.

So he was standing at the gravestone of one Dick Greyson at 4am, talking, when she approached. She flew in; she could do that, like her mother.

"Slade" she hissed, and assumed a battle stance. "what are you doing here?" she demanded, anger flashed in her eyes.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of your acquaintance yet, but I will assume that you are Mari" Slade replied coolly "and I was catching up with an old friend, but I will leave you alone with your father"

"do you think I'd just let a criminal like you walk away?" she said.

"you came for your reasons, same as I, and I have no intention of fighting you, least of all here, on his grave"

She turned for a second, glanced at the tomb, and that was all the distraction he needed to fade into the late night shadows. She could have pursued him, she might have been successful, but he was right, she had her own reasons to be there.


	6. Child of Heros

Mom and dad don't live in the same house anymore. They say they still love each other, and me, but that it's better this way. Sometimes I stay at mom's house, but she's gone a lot. Offworld, where I'm not allowed, so mostly I just stay at Dad's.

And that's ok. I love mom, but I when I stay with her we eat weird foods, and she gets sad when I ask her for pizza with just the normal toppings. Really, I know I'm not all the way human. But my friends are, and most of my family is, and sometimes I wish I was too. She gets sad if I tell her that too.

Dad has a lot of friends, and even though most of them are human, some of them can fly, and they are teaching me how to fly. And how to use my powers. I have powers. I am very strong and I can shoot starbolts. When I was very little I could not do these things, but now I am big enough and I can. Dad says it's very important to know how to use my powers, and to know when to use them. I get in trouble if I use any powers at school.

The thing you need most to use powers is control. Dad tells me that all the time, that I need more control. One time after powers lessons dad took me out for ice cream. He said he was very proud of how much control I had over my powers.

While I was eating my ice cream a man with white hair walked in. I pointed him out to dad because I thought he looked like a pirate with his eye patch. My dad got very still and strange.

The man looked at us, and he smiled, so I smiled back. I looked at my dad to see if he was smiling back too, but he was not.

The smiling pirate left, and dad said it was time to go, even though I didn't finish my ice cream. When I complained he had the waitress put it in a plastic cup that I could take home.

When we got home he made lots of calls. Then he told me that I was going to stay at mom's house for awhile to work on getting control for my powers. He said it was very important that I could use my powers because some people might want to hurt me to get at him. I asked if he meant like pirates, but he didn't answer.

After that I lived mostly at my mom's house Offworld. I try not to say things that make her sad anymore.


	7. Eyes Wide Shut

The invitation wasn't entirely unexpected, logically. Slade Wilson did have a certain reputation after all, but it still somehow shocked him. Or maybe it offended him, he could not quite decide, that they thought he would want to participate. He was rather…. old fashioned when it came to these things. Times change however, and now, this type of thing was run of the mill.

He told himself he wouldn't go, that it was too demeaning for a man of his standing within the community to be seen at such an event. But that didn't mean he threw out the invitation. It sat on the table, mocking him. Everything about it was clean and sedate, tasteful cream card stock, hand printed calligraphy inviting him, and a select few of his stature to an exclusive and infamous yearly event.

The date loomed closer and closer. He should have thrown the invitation away.

A small part of his mind kept whispering that sometimes though, you just got to live a little. What was immortality without having a little fun from time to time?

Even the day before, he was unsure. The hour loomed closer. He poured himself a scotch while he tried not to think about it.

Finally he stood up with a look of determination. Quickly bathed and changed into what he hoped would be appropriate clothing for such an occasion.

When he arrived, the event was already well under way, but the host was still at the foyer, greeting late arriving guests. With a clap on the back and a hearty "thought you'd never make it" he was shown through the doors.

The party was definitely under way, a room full of mostly young, shiny, pretty people and a few older more distinguished folk like himself. Better then he had hoped for. These kinds of things are taken in more freely by this younger generation. More then a few metas, he noted, as he took in the crowd. And to his surprise, more then a few of them were heroes. He thought this was more for people inclined to his side of the law.

Making his way to the bar, he ordered a scotch, neat. A tipsey girl was there ordering a martini, extra dirty. She laughed when she realized he ordered his drink neat and she, dirty.

He recognized Mar'i of course. She was very pretty. He asked if she had friends here, and she pouted and said they wouldn't come. She asked who he was, and he was surprised she didn't already know, but her eyes when wide when he told her. She stood there in stunned silence and he was certain he had frightened her off, but then she broke the moment with a smile and a giggle. And she asked if she could kiss him. Really under the circumstances it was entirely appropriate request. When he touched her lips he swore he felt a shock of her otherworldly power that he had heard about.

Leading her to a mostly empty sedan, he helped her sit down, and kissed her again, this time deeper, with a graze of teeth. Her moan moved things deep in him, and when she whispered "can't break me" he let himself crush her lips against his as his hands moved over the (barely there) dress she wore for the event. Her dress wasn't made to last, and it didn't last long under his rough hands. Her smell was intoxicating, her lips were pliant, and the sounds that came out of her sweet mouth as his hands explored could drive a man insane.

Over the sound of the rest of the group and her moans, the moment was broken for Slade when one of the other revelers broke in "Can I join in" the man asked, and Slade looked at him with what must have only been a look of pure lust and rage, for it quickly terrified the young, handsome, and completely naked man. Looking at the room of lewd and lusty participants in their various stages of undress, he realized that this was not where he wanted to be with her.

Their rude interruption quickly left them alone, terrified of the look Slade had given him.

With a tug on her wrists he had her standing "Lets get out of here" he said.

For a moment he thought she would protest, she moved those beautiful swollen lips into a pout, and seemed to be formulating a protest, but before she could say it he crushed her lips with another kiss, brutal this time, as his roaming hands pulled her dress mostly back into place. The kiss stole her thunder, blindly she agreed. They left the orgy abruptly, and while she kept him mostly distracted on the taxi ride home, he had enough wits left to wonder what he was going to prepare her for breakfast tomorrow.


	8. Stageshow

.

He had always known who Mari Grayson was, of course. He had seen her numerous times from afar over the last, what was it now, almost 40 years. He had watched her rise to fame as one of the young bright heroes of this new age. He had seen the age of Hero's decline and watched, from afar, the affects on her, but really, he never would have thought to see her stoop this low.

She looked remarkable for a woman of her age. Pushing 40 and still she was breathtakingly beautiful. She would have to be to work here, this place was very exclusive. And so Slade Wilson sat in an expensive, over stuffed leather chair, sipping an expensive aged scotch, as Mar'i Grayson seductively removed her last scrap of clothing on a very small stage, in a very small room.


End file.
